Je ne te laisserai pas
by Diane23
Summary: One-Shot, slash. Harry se trouve dans les cachots de Voldemort lorsque quelqu'un d'inattendu vient l'en sortir...


Et oui un autre One-Shot ! ^^ Beaucoup plus long cette fois-ci !

Disclaimer : Pour la énième fois l'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling ! /roule des yeux/

Warning : Ceci est un slash, mon premier slash ! (j'en ai fais un ô miracle ! o_o) Comme je ne suis encore que novice il n'y a pas de lemon, juste un peu de lime… :s Au cas où qq saurait pas ça veut dire qu'il y a un couple homosexuel homme, donc si vs etes contre AU REVOIR ! ^^

****

Je ne te laisserai pas

Harry était allongé à même le sol, dans des cachots sinistres, plongés dans la pénombre, infestés de vermines et d'insectes divers. Mais présentement, Harry était complètement indifférent à son environnement.

Voldemort venait de lui rendre visite et comme à chaque fois, il avait reçu une bonne 'correction' comme le disait si bien ses geôliers. Sauf que là, Voldemort était apparemment très mécontent parce que ce n'était pas quatre ou cinq sorts de torture qu'il avait reçu mais une dizaine, et des plus violents…

Une flaque de sang commençait à s'étendre sur les pierres froides et sales, la respiration irrégulière, Harry n'avait plus la force de se relever et d'essayer d'arreter ses hémorragies. Il eut à peine la force de relever la tete pour voir son nouveau visiteur et de marmonner :

" Dites-moi combien de Doloris votre cher maître à distribuer aujourd'hui que je vois si je suis chanceux… "

Sa phrase finit dans une série de toux qui lui fit cracher du sang. 

Il entendît la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir mais s'en soucia peu, au point où il en était… 

" _Somnus_ ! "

********************************************************

Lentement, Harry ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond en bois, assez bas. En observant les alentours, il comprit pourquoi, il se trouvait dans un lit à baldaquin complètement fermé. Les rideaux et les couvertures étaient d'un vert émeraude et le bois foncé.

Il voulut quitter le lit, mais quand il écarta les rideaux, un tintement se fit entendre et, quelques secondes après, l'une des deux portes de la salle s'ouvrit. Un homme plutôt grand se découpa dans la lumière qui venait de derrière la porte. Cette chambre étant plongé dans le noir, de sorte que Harry dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour reconnaître son 'visiteur'.

" Et je devrais être étonné ? " marmonna t-il en secouant la tête, ses cheveux _qu'il avait laissé pousser jusqu'à ses épaules pour essayer d'y mettre un peu plus d'ordre, en vain_ volant autour de son visage.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lucius Malefoy qui referma la porte, les replongeant dans la pénombre, et s'avança vers le lit où il s'assit calmement. Par réflexe, Harry recula et demanda mécontent :

" Que me voulez vous ? Et où sommes nous ? 

-Au Manoir Malefoy, dans la chambre de ma défunte femme, qui donne dans ma chambre ou dans sa salle de bains privée. répondit Lucius en montrant les 2 portes d'un geste de la main. Quant à ce que je te veux…depuis la mort de Narcissa, beaucoup de choses ont changées… "

Harry savait que Narcissa Malefoy était morte il y a quelques mois. Il l'avait appris par Rogue, toujours espion dans les rangs ennemis. Voldemort avait été mécontent d'elle et, d'en accès de rage, l'avait tué. Depuis lors, Drago était devenu morose et son comportement avait changé, il n'embetait plus les Gryffondors et s'énervait très facilement sur ses camarades de maison. C'était la première fois que Harry voyait Lucius Malefoy depuis la mort de sa femme et il trouva que lui aussi avait beaucoup changé. Apparemment sa fidélité envers Voldemort en avait pris un coup.

" Aucune femme ne saura remplacer Narcissa. continua Lucius. J'ai perdu goût aux attraits du sexe opposé… "

En murmurant la fin de sa phrase, il se rapprocha de Harry, qui ne bougea pas, la compréhension l'ayant figé de stupeur.

Les lèvres roses pales, douces et légèrement froides embrassèrent délicatement ses lèvres pourpres, généreuses et chaudes.

Harry, qui avait fermé les yeux à l'approche de Lucius, se dégagea gentiment et recula, les joues en feu et les yeux baissés. Il voulut parler mais ne sut quoi dire. 

Lucius fut heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas brutalement repoussé et remarqua sa gêne. Il comprit que ce n'était ni le fait qu'il soit un homme, ni celui qu'il avait 20 ans de plus que lui qui le gênait, et de ces certitudes naquit un sourire qu'il n'accordait que très rarement, à sa femme et à son fils seulement. Il murmura :

" J'ai soigné tes blessures, tu devrais maintenant prendre un bain et te changer. J'ai fait mettre des vêtements pour toi dans l'armoire à ta droite, ce sont ceux de mon fils, vous faites la même taille. "

Sur ce, il se retira et Harry put laisser échapper son souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu. 

Il était en effet en boxer et absolument sale, c'est pourquoi, il alla s'enfermer rapidement dans la salle de bains, remarquant au passage que sa chambre était peinte en vert émeraude et que tous les meubles étaient en bois sombre. 

La salle de bain, elle, était en marbre gris et bleu foncé. La baignoire, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un jacuzzi, était aussi faite de marbre de meme couleurs. 

Il ouvrit en grand les robinets, faisant ainsi jaillir de l'eau chaude, de la mousse et des huiles odorantes. Il ôta son boxer, qu'il jeta dans le panier prévu pour le linge sale et entra avec délice dans l'eau qui continuait à monter. L'air ambiant sentait les roses et les magnolias et la mousse caressait sa peau, le relaxant parfaitement.

********************************************************

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bains, une serviette autour de la taille et complètement propre. Il s'approcha de l'amoire que lui avait indiqué Lucius Malefoy et entreprit dans fouiller le contenu. Les vêtements étaient fait de matières luxueuses (soie, velours, cuir…) et de couleurs peu variées (vert _émeraude_, blanc, noir et peu souvent bleu).   
Harry était d'habitude peu difficile dans son habillage, mais le fait était que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Il mit bien cinq minutes à choisir ses vêtements, pourtant simples : chemise blanche en soie et pantalon noir en cuir. 

Il s'habilla rapidement et sentant ses pieds se glacer malgré la moquette moelleuse _ et verte émeraude_, marmonna entre ses dents :

" Où peuvent etre les chaussures ? 

- En bas, monsieur, il y a des chaussons aussi. "

Harry sursauta de quelques bons centimètres et se retourna pour voir une elfe de maison terrifiée bredouiller des excuses pour l'avoir surpris.

" Ca va, ça va, c'est rien. Hum… Ca sent bon !

- Linky a apporté le déjeuner de Monsieur ! Le Maitre conseille à Monsieur de manger tout à sa faim et l'informe qu'il peut se déplacer librement dans ses appartements et celui du Maitre, pas plus loin.

- Ah d'accord. Merci Linky. Mais dis-moi quelle heure est-il ?

- Une heure et trente cinq minutes de l'après midi Monsieur !

- Bien, merci.

- Bon appétit Monsieur !

- Merci. "

Linky ne réussit pas à retenir la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues face aux remerciements que le jeune homme lui donnait, elle disparut rapidement, laissant sur la table un plateau repas.

Harry sourit en pensant à Dobby puis plongea dans l'armoire à la recherche de chaussons qui lui convenaient. Il en ressortit finalement avec des chaussons noirs très confortables et s'attaqua à son déjeuner.

Il mangea le déjeuner préparé par les Elfes de maisons tout en pensant à Lucius Malefoy. Il savait ce que voulait l'homme, ses paroles étaient pleines de sous-entendues et son baiser explicite. 

Harry n'était aucunement contre les homosexuels, bien au contraire. Mais…. C'était Lucius Malefoy, un Mangemort… D'accord il avait l'air de regretter ses actes mais comment en etre sur ?

"Lucius Malefoy, je te mets à l'épreuve mais si jamais tu oses me toucher sans mon accord, tu auras un gros problème." grommela t-il à voix haute sans y prendre garde.

De l'autre coté du mur, Lucius Malefoy releva la tete en entendant la phrase _grace à un sortilège très pratique_ et sourit de contentement en pensant :

"Aucun problème, ça me va."

************************************************

Après avoir finit son repas, Harry explora sa chambre. Elle était moins large des cotés des deux portes, qui se tenaient face à face.

Les murs étaient couverts d'une tapisserie verte émeraude sur lequel était dessiné des dessins argentés représentants des animaux divers, allant du serpent à l'éléphant en passant par le dauphin, qui bougeaient avec élégance . 

Accolé au mur de gauche, près de la porte menant aux appartements de Lucius Malefoy, se tenait un grand bureau en bois sombre, comme tout le mobilier de la chambre, et devant lui un élégant fauteuil confortable en bois assorti et soie verte. Entre la porte et le bureau se tenait une grande cheminée.

Au mur droit se tenait la grande armoire, suivit de la porte menant à la salle de bain, puis d'un grand miroir qui se tenait dans le coin.

Le mur du fond était occupé en son milieu par le lit à baldaquin entouré de deux grandes fenetres menant sur un balcon. Présentement les fenêtres étaient cachés par des rideaux de velours _verts.

Le mur opposé était entièrement occupé d'une bibliothèque imposante, faites de vitrines, étagères et tiroirs à profusion.

Harry ouvrit les rideaux d'une des fenêtres et s'avança sur le balcon. La vue qui se donnait à lui était époustouflante. 

Il était au troisième étage du grand manoir dont il ne voyait pas toute l'étendue, et au dessus de lui se trouvaient encore trois autres étages. 

Mais le plus impressionnant était le jardin, impeccablement entretenu, il s'étendait sur au moins une dizaine d'hectares jusqu'à l'orée d'une grande foret d'un coté et d'un ruisseau limpide de l'autre. Des chemins parcouraient ce paradis, passant entre de grands massifs de fleurs, sous des arcades végétales, près de magnifiques fontaines ornementales…

Le souffle coupé, Harry resta plusieurs instants à contempler le jardin avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Il décida de jeter un coup d'œil dans les appartements voisins. Il prit une inspiration et ouvrit précautionneusement la porte. D'un coup d'œil il vit que la chambre était vide et entra plus calmement.

Autant sa chambre était verte émeraude, autant celle-ci était noire : les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, ceux des fenetres, la moquette, les murs… Harry en eut des frissons. Mais quand il ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière la chambre lui parut plus vivable, le noir était rehaussé d'argent et à la lumière cela adoucissait l'atmosphère. 

La chambre était plus grande que la sienne mais construite sur le meme modèle. Du coté de la salle de bain se trouvait une grande armoire et un miroir, de l'autre un très grand bureau et un fauteuil ainsi que la cheminée noire, au milieu un lit à baldaquin et une grande bibliothèque ne laissaient la place qu'à une porte qui devait mener dans un couloir. La seule différence remarquable dans le mobilier était trois fauteuils disposés devant la cheminée et une table basse installée entre eux.

************************************************

Lucius soupira en se massant les tempes, il avait du mobiliser toutes ses capacités pour empêcher que qui que ce soit ne découvre que Harry Potter, le Survivant, se trouvait chez lui et il en avait gagné une migraine.

Déboutonnant machinalement le haut de sa chemise, il laissa entrevoir son torse sans y preter grande attention par la force de l'habitude. 

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il entra dans ses appartements pour découvrir que son 'invité' s'était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil près de l'une des fenetres grandes ouvertes, laissant ainsi pénétrer à grands flots les rayons du soleil.

Satisfait que le jeune homme se soit aussi vite installé mais mécontent que ses habitudes soient chamboulées, Lucius s'approcha du jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, plongé dans un livre.

Harry secoua la tete avec une mine dégoûtée, en faisant voler ses cheveux d'une façon qu'adorait Lucius, et referma le livre violemment.

"Il est vrai que certaines de mes possessions pourraient facilement te dégoûter, je te conseille les livres de la partie gauche, ils sont basiques."

Harry sursauta et releva la tete.

"Oh, je ne vous avais pas entendu rentrer.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru remarquer." répondit amusé Lucius.

Alors que, gêné, Harry allait remettre le livre qu'il avait emprunté à sa place, Lucius referma la fenetre et les rideaux, les plongeant dans le noir. Machinalement il alluma quelques chandeliers. Harry le regarda faire et soupira.

"Vous n'aimez pas le soleil ?

- Si ma chambre est noire c'est pour une bonne raison. répondit évasivement le blond.

- Je vais vous laisser." déclara Harry mal à l'aise.

Il s'avança vers la porte mais rapidement Lucius lui barra le passage et il du reculer pour ne pas se cogner contre l'homme qui le fixait avec une expression étrange que lui donnait la lumière faiblarde des chandeliers.

"Non, s'il te plait reste."

Harry se mordit la lèvre, détournant le regard il s'avoua vaincu en s'installant dans un fauteuil. Satisfait Lucius s'assit dans celui d'à coté et dit :

"J'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'appelles par mon prénom et que tu me tutoies.

- … Comme vous… tu veux." répondit Harry après un instant d'hésitation.

Le silence tomba. Après un long combat avec sa conscience, Lucius décida de parler d'eux. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Harry le devança l'ayant vu venir.

" Si tu es tendre et patient tu auras peut-être ce que tu voudras."

Le coup d'œil surprit que lui lança Lucius ne le dérida pas une seconde, son visage était complètement impassible.

Lucius se leva pour se rasseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Harry qui le regarda intrigué et légèrement inquiet. Tendrement Lucius saisit le menton de celui qu'il désirait et comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs heures plus tot, l'embrassa légèrement. Le lâchant mais caressant doucement son cou, il murmura :

"Je sais très bien faire cela quand l'objectif en vaut la peine."

Harry frissonna et, gêné, écarta la main blanche de sa peau.

"Mais tu devras aussi… en etre… digne."

Harry avait hésité sur la fin de sa phrase la trouvant un peu trop arrogante mais il comptait sur l'intelligence de l'homme pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Celui-ci sourit en répondant :

"J'essayerai.

- Non, tu le feras si tu me veux vraiment." répondit Harry, provocateur.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit d'amusement et d'appréciation et il répondit :

"Je te veux plus que tout, je serais donc digne de toi ou je mourrais en essayant…"

Harry le regarda nerveusement ne sachant pas comment interpréter la phrase.

Linky apparut dans un 'pop' près d'eux et Lucius lui lança un regard mauvais qui la fit se ratatiner en s'excusant :

"Linky est désolée d'avoir dérangée le maître, Linky voulait juste prévenir que le dîner était près.

- Nous le prendrons ici."

L'Elfe s'inclina puis disparut aussitôt. Lucius se leva pour s'installer dans le fauteuil d'à coté alors que la table se couvrait du diner. Ils mangèrent en silence et quand ils eurent fini Harry alla se préparer pour dormir.

Alors qu'il venait de se laver les dents et n'était vetu que d'un boxer et d'un grand T-Shirt, il sentit des bras se glisser autour de sa taille et une voix lui souffler :

"Ce n'est pas très élégant.

- C'est plus confortable. Et je ne vais pas à un gala pendant mes nuits que je sache. Pourquoi ça te déplait ?"

Harry se retourna, obligeant les bras à se retirer et Lucius, toujours vetu de son pantalon en cuir et d'une chemise entrouverte, l'observa à sa guise, s'attardant sur les longues jambes légèrement musclées, avant de murmurer :

"Pas du tout. Si ça te convient."

Harry hocha la tete et passa devant le blond pour gagner son lit. Alors qu'il se glissait sous les couvertures, le regard brûlant de désir de Lucius ne le quittait pas, mais, à regrets, celui-ci gagna sa chambre.

************************************************

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, vers minuit. Avisant l'heure il grommela, à tous les coups il n'allait pas réussir à s'endormir. Il alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage et, alors qu'il retournait dans son lit pour quand meme essayer de dormir, aperçut de la lumière sous la porte menant aux appartements de Lucius. Hésitant, il finit par ouvrir sans bruit la porte pour remarquer que Lucius Malefoy n'était pas encore couché, il se tenait devant le feu de la cheminée _seule lumière de la pièce_ encore habillé.

Harry s'étonna et s'avança. Quand il le remarqua enfin, Lucius leva rapidement la tete et leurs regards se croisèrent. 

"Pourquoi ne dors tu pas ?

- Un cauchemar… Mais toi ? Tu ne t'es meme pas changé ?

- J'arrive très peu, et mal, à dormir." 

Lucius ramena son regard dans le feu et Harry s'approcha, hésitant il finit par s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil déjà occupé. Etonné, Lucius releva à nouveau la tete pour sentir une main douce replacer ses cheveux derrière son oreille et une voix murmurer :

"Tu devrais quand meme essayer, t'allonger, cela te reposerais un peu."

Après un instant, d'un geste rapide, Lucius fit basculer Harry sur ses genoux et entoura sa taille fine de ses bras. Le brun poussa un léger cri de surprise alors que le blond murmurait :

"J'y arriverai beaucoup mieux avec toi à mes cotés.

- Lucius ! J'ai dit patience !"

Lucius se mordit violemment la lèvre et le lacha en s'excusant :

"C'est vrai, je suis désolé."

Mais Harry ne s'écarta pas de lui. Il scrutait son visage avec attention et à son regard interrogateur, il répondit :

"Très bien, mais juste pour dormir !

- Promis." accepta Lucius, un magnifique sourire apparaissant sur son visage épuisé.

Il ramena ses bras autour du garçon et le porta jusqu'au lit où il le glissa entre les couvertures. D'un mouvement de baguette le feu s'éteignit et Harry entendit des vêtements glisser au sol puis sentit Lucius se coucher aussi. Un bras passa autour de sa taille les rapprochant légèrement l'un de l'autre, assez près pour qu'ils sentent leur présence respective mais assez loin pour éviter tout contact poussé. 

C'est en rêvant du sourire qui était apparut sur les lèvres de Lucius, et qui l'avait vraiment touché, que Harry s'endormit.

************************************************

Le lendemain, vers sept heures, Harry se réveilla en sentant une caresse sur sa joue. Il remua légèrement et la caresse s'arreta. Il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer deux perles grises.

"Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour. Tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Si. Pendant 5 heures d'affilées, un miracle. Je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis des lustres. Je crois que ta présence m'apaise."

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Harry soupira et rendit les armes :

"Je vois… Je viendrais aussi les nuits suivantes… si tu te conduis correctement.

- Merci. souffla Lucius, ravi. … Tu es magnifique quand tu dors, et craquant quand tu te réveilles."

Harry se sentit rougir violemment ce qui fit encore sourire Lucius, qui susurra :

"Il n'y a pas de quoi rougir, c'est la vérité. Tu es magnifique et…"

N'en pouvant plus, Harry le fit taire… en l'embrassant… très légèrement, mais assez pour le surprendre et donc le faire taire. 

Avant que l'homme n'ait le temps de réagir, Harry repoussa les draps pour sortir du lit. Mais pas assez rapidement car deux bras l'enserrèrent par la taille et le ramenèrent au milieu du matelas, Harry se sentit coller au torse du blond et son pouls s'accéléra légèrement.

"Pas si vite Harry, ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça. Tu ne sortiras pas du lit tant que je n'aurais pas énumérer toutes tes qualités."

Il fut plaquer au matelas, Lucius se plaçant au dessus de lui, l'empêchant de bouger et commençant à faire la liste. A la fin, Harry avait atteint des teintes de rouge insoupçonnables. 

"C'est fini ? réussit-il quand meme à bégayer.

- Non, la dernière de tes qualités est ta candeur extrêmement touchante qui me fait craquer. Mais il y en a sûrement pleins d'autres que je ne demande qu'à connaître.

- Lucius si jamais tu continue la seule chose en plus que tu connaîtras sur moi c'est la douleur que peut provoquer mon poing."

Lucius s'amusait comme un fou et le laissait bien voir, ce qui énervait au plus haut point Harry, qui voulut se dégager. Aussitôt l'expression du blond changea en une suppliante.

"Harry je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te lacher.

- Et bien moi si, lache moi ou je ne viens pas cette nuit."

A contre cœur, il le laissa s'échapper dans sa chambre et soupira. Il était maintenant grand temps qu'il se prépare pour une journée des plus épuisantes, il espérait seulement que la soirée serait plus reposante.

************************************************

Lorsque Lucius rentra le soir meme, Harry avait déjà pris son dîner, seul, Linky l'ayant prévenu que le maitre mangerait autre part. Harry le vit entrer avec fracas, jeter sa cape sur le lit et déboutonner rapidement sa chemise couverte de sang, le sang de ses victimes. Harry pâlit et se réfugia rapidement dans sa chambre.

Lucius jura en voyant Harry disparaître dans l'autre chambre. Quel imbécile, il avait complètement oublié que Harry serait peut-être dans sa chambre. Appelant Linky il lui fourra la chemise dans les bras avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de Harry qui détourna le regard en le voyant. 

Lucius s'approcha à grands pas de Harry et s'assit sur le lit à coté de lui, il voulut le prendre par la taille, mais le jeune brun se dégagea en murmurant :

"Ne me touche pas !

- Harry, je ne fais pas ça par plaisir… essaya t-il de le calmer, en vain.

- Combien d'innocents sont morts aujourd'hui ? demanda t-il d'un ton hargneux. Je croyais que tu avais compris Lucius, ne me touche plus ! Jamais ! Je pensais que tu avais changé, et bien vraisemblablement je me suis encore fait des illusions !"

Il se leva brusquement et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

Lucius était écroulé, comment pouvait-il se sortir de cette mauvaise passe ? Tout avait pourtant bien commencé, Harry avait facilement accepté qu'il le désirait, il s'était laissé embrasser et avait meme accepter de dormir avec lui, mais maintenant il le haïssait. Lucius ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, des excuses seraient inutiles, alors quoi ?

"Par Merlin, Lucius tu es un Malefoy ! l'harangua sa conscience. Un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut ! Regarde-toi, tu fais tous ces moindres caprices alors qu'avant tu l'aurais pris, sans preter attention à ses désirs mais assouvissant les tiens.

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas le forcer, ce n'est pas qu'un attirance physique, il me fascine… je l'aime." répondit son cœur.

************************************************

Harry sortit dans un soupir de l'eau et se sécha. Son bain chaud lui avait fait du bien, l'avait calmé. Il avait été un imbécile, Lucius était un Mangemort alors à quoi s'attendait-il ? 

Il noua rapidement une serviette autour de sa taille et ouvrit la porte, il fit un pas prudent à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de se sentir attirer vers le sol et de s'écrouler dans des bras puissants qui l'enserrèrent, empêchant tout mouvement.

Lucius s'était assis sur le sol, juste à coté de la porte de la salle de bains. Choisissant d'attendre la sortie du garçon, après tout il n'allait pas y rester indéfiniment ! 

"Harry, je vais te lâcher, mais avant ça tu vas m'écouter, sans m'interrompre. Je ne tue pas par plaisir, mais par obligation, je ne suis Mangemort que parce que je n'ai pas le choix, si je me révolte je serais tué et mon fils subira le meme sort, c'est pour lui que je fais ça, je me passerai bien de tout ça, mais je ne peux pas. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour écourter les souffrances de ceux qu'on m'ordonne de tuer, mais je ne peux rien de plus pour eux, c'est peut-etre égoïste mais mon fils est tout ce qu'il me reste d'important... avec toi.

- C'est fini ?" demanda hargneusement Harry.

Lucius soupira et le lacha. Aussitôt Harry se réfugia sous les couvertures en fermant les rideaux. Lucius se releva en pensant qu'au moins il aurait essayé et quitta la pièce, se préparant à une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie avec des pensées noires.

************************************************

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, les paroles de Lucius l'avaient secoué beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître. Et si il lui laissait une chance après tout ? 

Il savait que Lucius l'attirait, il ne se le cachait pas, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait et qu'il le touchait il se sentait bien. Quand Lucius l'avait pris dans ses bras alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux peu habillés il avait ressenti comme une décharge électrique et avait du se retenir pour ne pas caresser la peau douce et laiteuse. Et il ne pensait pas vraiment que ce n'était qu'une attirance physique, il y avait plus.

Décidé, Harry repoussa les couvertures et s'avança vers la porte de l'autre chambre avant de remarquer qu'il ne portait toujours qu'une serviette et que ce n'était pas vraiment une tenue convenable. Rapidement, il enfila un boxer et un T-Shirt avant de passer dans la chambre de Lucius.

Celui-ci se tenait dans la meme position que la veille au soir, les flammes projetant une douce lumière sur sa peau laiteuse.

Harry s'avança et, comme la veille, s'assit sur l'accoudoir, c'est seulement à ce moment là que Lucius remarqua sa présence :

"Je suis étonné que tu sois encore en vie alors que tu ne m'entends pas venir avant que je ne sois à une distance idéale pour te tuer."

Complètement perdu, Lucius ne sut pas comment prendre la phrase. Par contre quand Harry se laissa glisser sur ses genoux, par automatisme, il l'entoura de ses bras. Mais quand Harry se pelotonna confortablement dans ses bras, il se reprit et demanda :

"Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

- Tu es à l'essai, je te pardonne pour cette fois parce q'il me semble que tes paroles de tout à l'heure étaient sincères… J'espère que je ne me trompe pas."

Lucius sourit pour la quatrième fois en deux jours _un miracle pour lui qui était d'habitude si taciturne_ et, caressant doucement la joue de Harry, l'emporta dans le lit où ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

************************************************

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry sentit des caresses sur son visage et un contact doux et chaud sur la peau de ses cuisses et de son torse, ouvrant légèrement les yeux, il rencontra le regard d'acier de Lucius, qui lui sourit tendrement.

" Bonjour Harry.

- B'jour 'Cius. murmura Harry mal réveillé. 

- Je me suis glissé dans ton lit en rentrant tard hier, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Mmh… Non, je suis bien là."

La veille, Lucius lui avait envoyé un hibou l'informant qu'il rentrerait tard et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il l'attende. Harry s'était donc couché dans son lit, bouleversant ainsi leurs habitudes qui voulaient qu'ils dorment ensemble dans celui de Lucius.

"Tu n'es pas bien dans mon lit ?

- Je préfère le mien, il est plus moelleux." répondit paresseusement Harry.

Lucius sourit et glissa aux cotés de Harry, avant que celui-ci ne se réveille complètement et remarque la position, légèrement embarrassante, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient précédemment.

Il se mit sur le coté et passa un bras autour de la taille de Harry, glissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amoureux, pour pouvoir tranquillement embrassé la peau sensible du cou.

Harry sourit en sentant les tendres baisers, et murmura :

"Lucius, je me demandais hier si ton fils était au courant.

- Hum… Non, mais je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose, pas forcément en rapport avec toi, mais il sait que je cache quelque chose.

- Tu crois qu'il sera mécontent quand il apprendra que je lui ai emprunté des vêtements ?"

Les baisers s'arrêtèrent et Lucius releva la tete, pour regarder, avec surprise, Harry qui souriait ingénument. Le blond finit par éclater de rire et répondit :

"Il s'en remettra. Le plus dur pour lui sera d'accepter que je t'aime."

Harry sursauta légèrement et regarda Lucius, les yeux ronds. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que celui-ci prit conscience de ce qu'il venait d'avouer, et alors, une chose fort rare, à marquer dans l'histoire de la famille Malefoy, arriva : Lucius rougit. C'était si inattendu, que, passé la surprise, Harry éclata de rire. Mais s'arrêta bien vite en voyant que cela vexait Lucius.

Il se rapprocha timidement de Lucius et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

"Je suis content que tu l'avoues parce que je crois bien que moi aussi."

Les battements du cœur de Lucius s'accélérèrent rapidement et il dut lutter de toutes se forces pour ne pas aller trop loin. 

Harry sentit le souffle de Lucius s'accélérer et s'écarta précipitamment, pour remarquer enfin qu'il n'était vêtu que de son boxer. Se mordant vivement la lèvre pour avoir oublié d'enfiler son T-Shirt, il hésita. Devait-il rester avec Lucius et accepter enfin d'aller plus loin, ou encore attendre ?

Le regard brûlant de désir de Lucius lui brûlait la peau et il se laissa aller. Il se calla dans ses bras et décida de le laisser faire pour voir.

Le blond comprit et en fut absolument ravi, mais décida de ne pas abuser de la confiance du jeune brun. Il ne fallait pas aller trop vite. Néanmoins… Il caressa avec délice la peau douce et chaude et embrassa avec allégresse son cou et son visage.

"Lucius, arrete. demanda Harry après un moment.

- Mmh… Pourquoi ?

- Il est huit heures et demi…"

Relevant brusquement la tête, Lucius poussa un cri de rage et quitta précipitamment le lit pour se précipiter dans sa salle de bains. Harry sourit et l'imita, il avait lui aussi grand besoin d'une douche, très froide.

************************************************

Harry sortit en baillant fortement de sa salle de bains le soir meme, il sentit des bras doux se glisser autour de sa taille et ouvrit les yeux en souriant, avant de glisser ses bras autour du cou de Lucius qui l'embrassa légèrement en lui murmurant :

"Qu'as-tu donc fait pour etre aussi fatigué ? En plus tu as repris une douche alors que tu en avais déjà pris une ce matin ! s'étonna t-il.

- Je me suis entraîné. répondit Harry en souriant. A plusieurs sorts que j'ai trouvé dans tes livres et autres. J'en avais assez de passer mes journées a rien faire.

- Je vois, et bien maintenant, je suppose que tu apprécierais un bon repas et un lit.

- Exact."

Lucius conduisit Harry dans sa chambre et ils mangèrent tranquillement leur dîner. Harry racontant, à la demande de Lucius, son entraînement.

Alors qu'ils se couchaient, Lucius approcha rapidement Harry de lui et le colla contre lui sans lui laisser aucune chance de se dégager. Harry _qui n'était toujours qu'en boxer_ s'étonna :

"Lucius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- … Severus m'a parlé tout à l'heure. Il se doute qu'il y a un rapport entre ta disparition et mon changement d'attitude…

- Et… ? Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ?

- Il me menace d'en parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres si je ne lui dis pas la vérité…"

Comprenant l'affaire, Harry se rapprocha encore plus de Lucius et lui chuchota au creux du cou :

"Il y a plusieurs moyens de…  
- Harry, je ne veux pas que tu partes."

Sa voix avait des accents désespérés et Harry en fut touché, il lui dit, de la façon la plus rassurante possible :

"Allons Lucius, je ne vais pas partir. Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

- Oui, bien sur.

- Bien, laisse-moi écrire une lettre et la chose sera réglé.

- Une lettre ? hésita Lucius.

- Oui, à Rogue. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que je vais y écrire, parce qu'il y a une chose qu'il m'a fait juré de ne pas révéler, mais je te jure que je vais rester avec toi et qu'il va te laisser tranquille.

- Sur ?

- Certain ! affirma catégoriquement Harry. Ais confiance en moi Lucius.

- … J'ai confiance... Demain tu me donneras ta lettre et je m'arrangerai pour lui faire parvenir.

- Et je te fais confiance pour ne pas essayer de la lire.

- Tu peux."

************************************************

Lucius lâcha son manteau et sa robe sur son lit avant de serrer Harry dans ses bras en lui expliquant :

" Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as écris, mais Severus m'a foutu une paix royale ! Merci.

- Mais de rien." répondit Harry en souriant.

************************************************

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, brûlant et couvert de sueur. Il regarda Lucius dormir tranquillement près de lui et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Il rejeta rapidement ses couvertures et se précipita dans la salle de bains. Il ôta rapidement son boxer et fit couler de l'eau froide sous laquelle il se glissa, soupirant de soulagement à la fraîcheur bienvenue.

Comment avait-il pu faire un rêve pareil ? Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Enfin, il devait s'estimer heureux, il s'était réveillé à temps pour s'empêcher de perdre le contrôle sur son corps, les draps n'avaient rien.

Soupirant à nouveau, il coupa l'arrivée d'eau, le front appuyé contre la paroi de la douche, il tâtonna pour attraper une serviette. Quand il la saisit il s'essuya le visage avant de l'enfiler autour de sa taille. Il releva brusquement la tête et se retourna, sentant une présence. Il sortit de la douche et son souffle s'arrêta.

Lucius se tenait nonchalamment assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, en boxer. Il le fixait calmement.

"Pourquoi prends-tu une douche à même pas trois heures du matin ?" demanda t-il doucement.

Une image fugitive passa devant les yeux de Harry, et, rougissant vivement, il secoua la tete pour faire partir cette vision. Il envoya ainsi des dizaines de gouttelettes autour de lui et Lucius protesta légèrement s'essuyant légèrement là où l'eau s'était déposée. Puis, il le regarda attentivement avant de l'attraper par la taille et l'asseoir autoritairement sur ses genoux.

Harry se raidit et protesta :

"Lucius ! Je suis trempé !

- Harry…"

Il avança sa bouche dans le creux du cou du jeune brun, le faisant frissonner légèrement.

" Ce n'est rien, juste un reve. murmura Harry, tete basse.

- Un reve…"

Le regard qu'il lui adressa le mis fort mal à l'aise, qui se dégagea vivement en disant :

"J'aimerai me sécher maintenant Lucius, je te rejoins."

Lucius resta un instant assis, avant de docilement se lever, faisant jouer ses muscles sous sa peau pale. Harry détourna vivement le regard, ne voyant pas ainsi le sourire entendu et satisfait que fit Lucius à cette vue.

"Ne tarde pas trop." dit-il en sortant.

************************************************

Meme dans le noir, Harry sentait le regard de Lucius sur sa peau et cela l'empechait de dormir tranquillement, il bougea, mal à l'aise. Mais un instant plus tard, il se sentit attirer contre un torse chaud et musclé, il se raidit à nouveau.

"Harry, voyons ! Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi tendu cette nuit ? souffla Lucius près de son oreille.

- Désolé." répondit Harry, s'obligeant à se détendre un peu.

Lucius sembla satisfait car il n'ajouta rien. Promenant une main possessive dans ses cheveux, il se contenta de savourer sa présence près de lui. Peu à peu cela détendit Harry qui calla sa tête contre l'épaule de Lucius, passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla à lui.

Lucius sourit victorieusement dans le noir et installa plus confortablement son amour dans ses bras.

Harry commença à s'endormir, son souffle chaud dans le coup du blond.

"Je t'aime Harry. souffla Lucius.

- … J't'aime 'si 'Cius..." répondit vaguement Harry avant de s'endormir dans son étreinte protectrice.

************************************************

" Maitre ! Maitre !

- Mmh ? Linky ?" grommela Lucius en se réveillant.

Il écarta les rideaux d'une main, retenant Harry contre lui de l'autre, et vit l'elfe de Maison se tordre les mains devant son lit.

"Que se passe t-il ? demanda le blond, sachant que la créature n'aurait jamais osée interrompre son sommeil sans une très bonne raison.

- Un monsieur veut parlé au Maître, il dit que c'est très important. J'ai cru reconnaître Mr Rogue." répondit timidement Linky.

A la mention de 'Rogue', Lucius se réveilla complètement. Il jeta un regard à Harry avant de se mordre la lèvre et de répondre :

"Très bien, fais-le patienter dans le Grand Salon, je m'habille et j'arrive.

- Oui Maitre." dit Linky en s'inclinant avant de disparaître.

Lucius soupira avant de réveiller Harry, qui cligna des yeux et s'étira paresseusement, faisant inconsciemment étalage de son corps, désirable, que Lucius ne se priva pas d'admirer avant de déclarer :

"Severus est ici.

- Quoi ? Le professeur Rogue ? Mais je lui avais dit…"

Harry se redressa et jeta un regard craintif à Lucius puis à la porte. Lucius s'empressa de le rassurer, même si son état n'était pas vraiment meilleur il le cachait habilement.

"Du calme Harry, il n'est peut-être pas ici pour cela. Cela arrive parfois qu'il vienne. Je voulais juste te prévenir au cas où."

Harry le regarda attentivement et sembla peu à peu se calmer. Il hocha la tete et Lucius sourit avant de filer dans sa salle de bains. 

************************************************

Harry était assis sur le lit de Lucius, entièrement habillé, les jambes se balançant marquant son inquiétude. Quand Lucius rentra dans la chambre, il se précipita dans ses bras. Le blond sourit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en le serrant contre lui pour le rassurer. Harry releva la tete, regardant Lucius d'un air interrogateur.

"Ordre de Voldemort, ce n'est rien. mentit Lucius.

- … Tu ne me dis pas tout ! gronda Harry.

- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas grand chose Harry."

Harry se laissa finalement convaincre et rassurer. 

Le soir en rentrant Lucius contempla le brun, sa peau dorée, ses longues jambes fines, sa poitrine imberbe… Son souffle s'accéléra mais il ne détourna pas le regard d'un Harry couvert d'une serviette qui lui tournait le dos en fouillant dans son armoire. Il s'avança lentement et posa ses mains sur les hanches du garçon qui sursauta en se retournant.

"Pardon, j'ai les mains froides. souffla Lucius.

- Ce n'est rien, tu m'as juste surpris… Lucius ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils devant l'expression du blond qui s'approcha encore doucement pour l'embrasser. Amoureusement il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du brun qui ouvrit docilement la bouche pour le laisser passer. Alors que le baiser s'approfondissait, Harry passa ses bras autour du coup de Lucius et se serra contre lui, sachant où le blond voulait en venir et acceptant de le laisser faire. Il sentait que l'homme en avait besoin et il avait toute confiance en lui. Lucius l'emmena tendrement jusqu'au lit.

************************************************

Harry lisait tranquillement un livre sur son balcon, une brise fraîche et légère faisant flotter ses cheveux sur ses épaules, lorsque Linky apparut brusquement devant lui, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

Le petit etre semblait très mal, elle se tordait vivement les mains et c'est en bégayant qu'elle expliqua :

"Linky ne devrais pas le dire, le maître a ordonné à Linky de ne pas le dire, mais Linky a peur pour le maitre…"

Elle se précipita aussitôt vers la rambarde du balcon mais Harry l'arreta, ayant pris l'habitude avec Dobby. Il l'obligea à se tourner et à le regarder en face.

"Tu ne dois pas me dire quoi Linky ? Qu'est-ce que Lucius me cache de si grave ?

- Ce matin, le maître a été appelé par le Grand Maitre… commença Linky.

- Voldemort ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Oui. gémit l'Elfe de Maison. Le maître a expliqué à Linky qu'il ne reviendrait sans doute plus, parce qu'il allait enfin prouver que les Malefoy n'obéissaient à personne d'autres qu'eux-mêmes. Il a dit que Linky et tous les Elfes de Maison devraient bien prendre soin du jeune maître et de vous monsieur."

Harry, écrasé par la réalisation soudaine de tout ce que cela voulait dire, mis un temps à arreter Linky qui se tapait la tete contre son fauteuil.

Lucius avait été si doux et tendre la veille, si possessif et demandeur de contact, en repensant à la soirée d'ivresse il frissonna, maintenant la raison en était très claire.  
La colère le submergea et sa voix devint dure, ce qui impressionna la petite créature qui trembla :

" Où est-il parti Linky ? Où est Lucius ?

- Li… Linky ne sait pas monsieur ! Le maitre ne l'a pas dit ! répondit précipitamment l'Elfe.

- Linky ! Ecoute-moi bien. Ce que va faire Lucius est un suicide pur et simple, il va se rebeller contre Voldemort ! Son fils pourrait en payer le prix et toute cette maison aussi ! Tous ceux qui travaillent ici pourraient en souffrir ! Il faut que tu m'aides Linky !"

****************************************************************************

Le parc de Poudlard était coupé en deux, une partie était envahie et meurtrie par des Mangemorts et les alliés de Voldemort, lui-meme étant présent, et l'autre occupée par les défenseurs de Poudlard : professeurs, élèves volontaires et quelques Aurors.

Alors que la bataille venait à peine de commencer, elle s'était brusquement arrêtée sur un ordre de Voldemort qui se tenait devant l'un de ses Mangemorts.

Les défenseurs de Poudlard avaient rapidement compris que ce dernier avait défié Voldemort. Avec appréhension ils regardèrent Voldemort lever sa baguette et ses lèvres former les deux mots fatals. Pétrifiés d'horreur, ils virent la lumière verte caractéristique se précipiter sur le Mangemort qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Mais avant le contact fatal, un éclair noir sembla surgir de nul part et se précipita sur le condamné, le plaquant à terre. Le sortilège mortel se fracassa contre le bouclier que Dumbledore avait mis en place. 

Ils regardèrent tous les deux hommes à terre. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'ils reconnurent le sauveur du Mangemort, Harry Potter, vetu d'un pantalon de cuir noir, de bottes assorties et d'une chemise verte émeraude en soie, recouvert par une cape noire en velours. Parfaitement vetu et semblant en parfaite santé alors que cela faisait bientôt deux mois qu'il avait disparu, enlevé par Voldemort, et, d'après leurs informations, à nouveau enlevé par on ne savait qui des mains du Serpent.

Harry, à califourchon sur le Mangemort, le fixait avec des yeux meurtriers.

"Espèce de sal borné, fier, stupide, suicidaire et égoïste ! Comment as-tu pu ?! Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ?! Tu aurais mérité que je t'y laisse ! 

- … Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi imbécile ! Parce que je t'aime !"

Il s'effondra en larmes sur le torse du Mangemort qui s'assit et prit Harry dans ses bras. 

Devant les yeux scrutateurs de tous ceux présents, avides de savoir qui avait obtenu le cœur du Survivant, aussi surnommé ironiquement par les élèves de Poudlard, le Célibataire, ayant refusé toute relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit, devant tous il enleva lentement son masque blanc et sa cagoule noire pour révéler une peau laiteuse, des yeux gris acier et des cheveux blonds pales.

Tendrement, Lucius Malefoy releva le menton de Harry Potter et l'embrassa avant de s'excuser et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Drago Malefoy regarda son père embrassé son ennemi de toujours et fut surpris lui-meme qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas d'horreur sur le coup. Il respira lentement avant de se précipiter vers le couple enlacé et de crier aux oreilles de Harry :

"Potter qui t'as donné la permission de me piquer mes vêtements !"

Harry releva la tete et fit un sourire entendu en répliquant :

"Ton père, très cher !

- Père tu es encore plus atteint que ce que je craignais ! gronda Draco en lançant en regard menaçant à son père qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

- D'accord Harry, tu connais mieux mon fils que moi ! J'ai honte. déclara t-il, fataliste.

- Tu peux ! rigola Harry en se relevant.

- Tu n'es pas ne serait ce qu'un peu choqué par ce que tu viens de voir ? tenta quand même Lucius.

- Bien sur que si ! Je viens de te voir planter devant l'Autre en attendant la mort s'en bouger, près à me laisser tomber comme une vielle chaussette et te faire sauver par le Survivant habillé de MES affaires ! Bien sur que je suis choqué !" cria Draco.

Lucius haussa les sourcils tout en regardant Harry se tordre de rire près de lui.

"Ok, ok, ok je suis un père indigne."

Et les deux adolescents acquiescèrent simplement, mais ce moment de plaisir simple fut coupé par une voix détestable :

"Potter !"

Reprenant son sérieux, Harry se redressa et se tourna vers Voldemort avec toute la grâce héritée de sa mère et la fierté de son père.

"Jedusor."

Rubis contre émeraude, les deux ennemis se firent face, chacun se recula par prudence et Lucius souffla à son aimé avant de s'écarter :

"Ne me laisse pas !"

************************************************

Voldemort, aussi connu sous le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor est mort. Définitivement, son ame emporté par ses victimes, son corps réduit en cendres et dispersé aux quatre coins du monde, Voldemort est bel et bien mort depuis deux mois. Mais cette heureuse nouvelle qui a fait instauré un jour de fete nationale pour les sorciers d'Europe, cette joie qu'elle entraînait n'était pas partagé par tous.

"Père, vient te reposer, si jamais il se réveille pour apprendre que tu es alité parce que tu as refusé de dormir et de t'alimenter pendant son coma j'imagine déjà le foutoir qu'il va provoquer.

- Je reste près de lui.

- Père…"

Draco désespérait en voyant son père se réduire à l'état d'ombre dans sa détresse. 

Harry Potter était dans le coma, il avait fait appel à la magie ancienne, il avait fait ce qu'il avait refusé à son dernier duel contre le Mage Noir, il avait risqué sa vie parfaitement conscient de son acte, il avait appelé les ames des milliers de victimes directes ou indirectes de Volemort et ils les avaient guidés à l'intérieur de Voldemort lui-meme. Elles étaient passées par lui pour atteindre le Mage Noir et le détruire, détruire son ame dans toutes les affres de douleurs qu'il leur avait fait subir. Mais ce passage dans son ame l'avait marqué et ainsi, outre que ses réserves de magies réduites à l'état de celles d'un nouveau-né, il était perdu en lui-meme, aux confins de son esprit, où il s'était réfugié pour ne pas devenir fou suite à cette déferlante d'émotions ressenties par les ames auxquels il avait fait appel et maintenant il n'avait plus la force de revenir. C'était là les conclusions des médecins. Soit il resterait éternellement dans le coma, soit il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour se réveiller.

Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas bougé de son chevet, refusant de lâcher sa main, cela faisait une semaine, une semaine que Draco craignait de perdre son dernier parent qui se laissait aller. C'était contre tous les principes des Malefoy et cela mettait Draco dans un état de colère et de frustration qui mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Encore une fois il fit volte-face avec rage, sortant de la chambre blanche et passant devant les personnes venues prendre des nouvelles de Harry Potter : toujours les mêmes, aucun changement.

************************************************

__

"Lucius."

L'homme cligna des yeux en attendant qu'on l'appelait et se redressa, regardant autour de lui, essayant de percer le chaos, les volutes noires tourbillonnants autour de lui, à nouveau on l'appela et il vit la lumière. Faible mais présente et persistante. Il voulut la rejoindre mais la lumière sembla le refuser et s'éloigner , la voix disant :

"Non Lucius, tu ne dois pas venir. Tu dois t'occuper de ton fils, Draco a besoin de toi. Tu dois t'occuper de ta famille et de toi. N'ai pas peur pour moi, je me bats, je ne te laisserai pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps Lucius, mais tu dois t'occuper de ta famille et de toi, n'ai pas peur pour moi, je ne te laisserai pas."

La voix disparut mais la lumière resta, hors de portée mais présente, semblant faire reculer les volutes qui s'approchaient de trop près, et les faire disparaître peu à peu. 

************************************************

Draco regardait les élèves serrant leurs parents dans leurs bras, le directeur avait invité tous les parents d'élèves pour célébrer le retour de la paix et les familles arrivaient par flots. 

Draco comme nombre d'élèves n'attendant pas leurs parents se tenaient en haut des escaliers quand son regard accrocha une longue silhouette se frayant avec grâce un chemin dans la foule vers lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il refusa d'y croire mais quand les regards d'acier se croisèrent, un vrai sourire comme il en donnait peu s'épanouit sur son visage alors qu'il descendait les escaliers en se contrôlant pour ne pas les dévaler.

Son père l'accueillit avec une étreinte et un sourire chose rare de la part d'un Malefoy et apprécié à sa juste de valeur par son fils.

"Tu es venu ! Je n'osais y croire. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? demanda Draco.

- Un rêve."

Draco s'étonna mais ne dit rien, il était bien trop heureux de retrouver un père attentionné pour se préoccuper de ses raisons pour le moins étranges.

Severus Snape s'avança vers eux, sa main gauche bandée mais souriant devant la scène.

"Eh bien Severus, ainsi c'était cela dont Harry a refusé de me parler, un espion, qui l'aurait cru.

- Je pourrais sans peine te retourner la fin de ta phrase Lucius.

- Vous venez ? Le professeur McGonagall appelle." déclara Draco, avec entrain.

************************************************

La première chose qu'il vit c'est une surface blanche, la deuxième c'est une tête blonde.

" Je rêve ! La belle au bois dormant c'est enfin réveillée ! Tant à mis du temps Potter ! Trois mois !"

Harry aurait voulu répliquer mais le tuyau placé dans sa bouche l'en empêchait et il se résigna à attendre.

"Je vais te chercher les Médicomages Potter, en essayant d'être discret pour pas que mon père se précipite et t'étouffe avant." ricana Draco.

Incorrigible fut ce qui vint en premier à l'esprit de Harry alors qu'il entendait le blond s'éloigner. En deuxième, ce fut qu'il avait maintenant toute sa vie à passer dans les bras d'un Lucius Malefoy possessif sans mage noir pour embêter le monde.

Lorsqu'on lui enleva les tuyaux et que Lucius et tous ses amis furent enfin autoriser à entrer il sourit, simplement mais révélant toute sa joie de vivre entourée ceux qu'il aimait.

"Je t'avais dis que je ne te laisserai pas." souffla Harry à son amant au comble de la joie.

Je ne pense pas que cela nécessite de passer en R ! :s

Qu'en pensez-vous de mon 1er slash , je veux vos avis sinon j'en refais plus ! :p (je précise que ceci n'est pas du chantage, juste une chose qui coule de source, si vs aimez pas je vais pas en refaire ! ;-) )

Pour les lecteurs de mes autres fics vs affolez pas, celle avec les Maraudeurs ne demande qu'à être corrigée par ma beta-lectrice et l'autre est en cours d'écriture (je précise que j'ai un peu de mal ! ^^;;)


End file.
